I am
by Raymoney
Summary: For fourteen years Georgios Kent-Prince has lived with his cousin Kara in Metropolis as the unknown son of Superman and Wonder Woman. However when his apartment is attacked by Doomsday he finds out of his heritage and he will find out why his parents gave him up in the first place. New 52 universe, better summary in story. May contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**I am...**

**Hey Raymoney, here with a new story, and this one I came up with this one while thinking over a certain power couple in the New 52 DC comics.**

**Summary: **Georgios is the son of Superman and Wonder Woman, however due the sake of keeping him safe he has to be hidden. For fourteen years he had lived in Metropolis with his cousin Kara and regularly visits his librarian Athene Peteras feeling they're the only one's he can talk to about his powers, until one day their house is attacked by the villain Doomsday he discovers the connection between his librarian and him, and the parents he didn't know he was related to, there is one last hiccup he's being stalked by Ares the Greek god of war and his own aunt the goddess known as Strife. OC POV like always. Mostly New 52 centric. Warning: may contain spoilers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Superman or Wonder Woman

**Prologue**

Wonder Woman is in the hospital wing of the Justice League watchtower holding a young infant swaddled in a blue blanket, the baby smiles at her she smile back but worriedly at the new life in her arms, just then Superman enters the room.

Superman: "Hey Diana, how's our little guy?"

Wonder Woman: "Sleeping soundly."

Superman: "Did you name him yet?"

Wonder Woman: "Georgios, Georgios Kent-Prince."

Superman: "That's a nice name, I was wondering Diana have you changed your mind about giving him up?"

Wonder Woman: "I don't like it anymore than you do Clark, but it'll keep him safe not even you can stop Ares."

Superman: "But, how will he find out who he really is."

Wonder Woman: "Your father found a way to help you, I know you'll think of something besides he won't be alone he'll be in Metropolis with his cousin Kara and I have been given some help."

Superman: "Who?"

Wonder Woman: "The goddess Athena, she has agreed to watch over him and Kara in Metropolis she'll pose a librarian at the local library, she even forged these pendants for him."

On a metal chain there were to two pendants, the first was the logo from Superman's suit the second pendant resembled a Greek shield.

Wonder Woman: "That way he'll have something to know use by."

Superman: "Is it OK if I have a moment with him before I do him off?"

Wonder Woman: "I don't see any harm in that."

As the man and child leave Wonder Woman starts to break down is then seen in the hall holding his newborn son, until Supergirl sees him.

Supergirl: "Hey Kal-El, is this our new Kryptonian?"

Superman: "Yeah, here he is ready to see his older cousin Kara."

He then hands the child to his cousin for safekeeping, Supergirl then takes him and starts playing with him.

Supergirl: "Hey little guy, I got a nice little room set up for you."

**End of prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**Fourteen years later**

Man, I love Saturdays time to sleep in until I feel someone jostling me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Georgios I need you to wake up."

I recognized that voice anywhere it was my cousin Kara, I could never say no to her she had been so good to me ever since she took me in as an infant, I woke up greeting her.

"Good morning Kara, how're you doing today."

"Good, it'd be great if you get out of bed and change though."

Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Hello, my name is Georgios Kent-Prince, in fourteen years old and I live in a former youth hostel turned apartment in Metropolis with my cousin Kara Zor-El, my interests are Greek mythology, electronics, video games, reading, sports, and drawing. I never knew my real parents but Kara told me they didn't leave me with her because they didn't want me, they wanted me to be safe, I believe that story I mean if my folks didn't want me what stopped them to just leave me in a gutter? There is something you should know about me, I'm not normal I have powers I have heat vision, freeze breath, super strength, super heightened state, I'm invulnerable and I can fly I know I got these powers from my father but I would love to hear about my mother. The two people I can confide to are Kara and the librarian at my local library Athene Peteras I visit her at the library every weekend she always has good books about Greek mythology, there is something about Miss Peteras something I can't put my finger on though. Little did I know that my life would change on this day, it started out straight forward like every other day I got out of bed change into a pair of jeans, a Metropolis Gladiators jersey my favorite NFL team and put on my pendants one is the symbol of my family at least that's what Kara told me and one one looked like a shield a Greek hero would use. I then went downstairs to where Kara was. She was sitting in the kitchen with a box of pastries she was enjoying one herself and then she saw me and asked me in a more calmer manner.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad Kara."

"Supergirl helped stop a robbery of a local bakery last night and they gave her a box of danishes as a thank you, would you like one?"

"Sure thing, they look good."

I took one of the pastries, it was a flaky and it was sweet and I poured myself some fruit juice like always, Kara and I then preceded to talk like every morning.

"So, what's on agenda for today?"

"The library, Miss Athene said she has a new book for me."

"As long as you don't turn into a buzzkill like when we were watching Jason and the golden fleece the other night."

"Well, Hollywood needs to stop over editing everything. It was right in the book Jason was a jackass, an antihero, jeez he even tricked Medea so bad she sacrificed their only soon to get back at him."

"Whatever, just don't be a buzzkill about it."

"Whatever, see ya later."

I walked down two blocks to the local Metropolis library to see Athene shelving some books, her back turned to me she greets me without turning around.

"Hello, young Georgios."

"How can you tell it was me?"

"You forget, I know everything."

She returned to her desk, and I asked her.

"So, what do you have for me Miss Peteras?"

"Oh please, you can call me Athene."

"Sorry I forgot, what's on tap for today Athene?"

"Well, I found a book on the mighty amazon warriors of Themyscira."

"Huh, I've read about the amazon warriors before, it looks like it could be good."

I handed her my card to check out the book and left the building book in tow, as I made it back my apartment there was a from Kara on the fridge.

**Went out as Supergirl, be back in a little while there's a plate of leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry.**

**-Kara**

I looked into the fridge to see a plate of meatloaf and assorted vegetables well it doesn't look too bad, I put the plate in the microwave and nuked it for a couple of minutes. While my lunch was heating up I opened the book the first chapter was about the amazon queen Hippolyta the same old same old like I already know,I knew about Heracles' trial to take the girdle from her and her army of female warriors. However what really caught my attention was the next chapter titled** Diana of Themyscira **what caught my eye was the picture, it was one of those glossy colored pictures you see in an occasional chapter book. I'll never forget what I saw in that picture those woman's eyes I've seen those eyes everyday in the mirror, they were they same shape and same shade of blue as mine, it just shook me to my core, just then the microwave started to beep letting me know my meal was ready I put down the book and ate my meal quickly. Just then I heard a rumbling around my apartment, my pendant also had a divine glow to them like never before and like a bat out of hell the most monstrous thing crashes through the wall. It freakishly tall and had gray skin, white hair, bony protrusions and red eyes, I've read about this monster they call him Doomsday. With one strike to the side of the head I was bleeding, I couldn't believe it I've never been injured before oh man, the blood was stinging my eye.I hid under my desk but the basturd found me and he would of killed me too if we weren't transported to an island, wait a second this is the island Themyscira from the book it's almost like a dream. Just as Doomsday lunged at me a hand came and grabbed him stopping him, just then a giant woman looked at me she is sporting a black minidress, short hair and the same blue eyes as me and the woman from the book, she then precedes to bound me and picks me up and talks to me,I don't get it why can't I move?

"My, my aren't you a little fire cracker but what else should I expect from the child of Wonder Woman."

What did she just say? Before I could respond, I heard a familiar voice.

"Strife! Put him down!"

It was the librarian Athene but what's she doing here and why was she wearing armor? I was put down back on the ground by the woman now known as Strife but before she left she said something chilling.

"Oh well, I'll see you soon nephew and that's a guarantee, there's someone who could benefit from you."

I then saw a presence standing over me as i struggled to break the bonds and I recognized her right away, it the woman from the book Diana of Themyscira, she didn't hesitate to talk to me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

And without any struggle she ripped off the bonds and freed me, I then approached Athene asking.

"Athene, what's going on? Why do you have armor on?"

"Actually Georgios,I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"What?"

"My name isn't Athene Peteras, it's Athena."

"Wait Athena, as in goddess of knowledge and the arts Athena?"

"Yes, that is correct."

She grabs my pendants and starts talking

"I even forged you these pendants from my own armor, a gift for my nephew if you will."

I couldn't believe it, I'm related to the gods and goddesses that took my imagination as a young child. Athene oops, my bad Athena started talking again.

"There is also someone who would love to meet you."

Just then the woman comes by me, she's fairly tall and looks kinda like me, she speaks to me in a motherly tone.

"My goodness Georgios, you've grown on me."

I was confused but she continued.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Wonder woman aka princess Diana of Themyscira the daughter of amazon queen-"

She giggles a little.

"Yes, I'm all that, but I'm something more important than all of that."

"What's that?"

She hugs me with her Olympian strength and answers my question.

"I'm your mother."

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 **

My Mother, Wonder Woman is my mother? I can't believe it,I started to talk to her.

"Wow, I can't believe it the amazon princess is my mother."

"Yes, I can't believe you've come back to me!"

"So, where is grandmother? I mean isn't this island supposed to be teeming with warriors?"

Her smile fades

"Actually I have something to show you."

We made it through the jungle, until we reached a coliseum and the didn't was heart wrenching. I saw scattered armor and weapons along with what looked like an army of snakes slithering around the place and in the middle was a statute, a woman frozen in an embrace.

"Is that?"

"Yes, this is all that's left of the Amazonian race and the statue is your grandmother Hippolyta."

I paid my respects to the grandmother I never met and we both made it back on to the sandy beach and Athena spoke to us.

"Where do I send you two?"

I answered.

"I don't know, Doomsday basically destroyed my apartment."

My mother Diana then spoke up.

"Well, I have a place in England you can stay there, Athena can you transport us there?"

"Anything for our champions, and Georgios never forget I'll always keep contact be with you no matter where you go."

With those words, we were transported to my mother's place in London it wasn't too fancy but you could see Big Ben, mom then came back with a pillow and some blankets.

"I'm sorry, I have guests in this house so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"The couch doesn't look too bad,I think I could crash here."

The phone rang and she left to answer it, then my phone went off and I already know who it is.

"Hey Kara."

"What, the hell happened to the apartment?!"

"Doomsday happened."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but you'll never guess where I am."

"Where?"

"In London England, with mother."

"Really?! How is she?"

"As pleasant as those stories you told me when I was a little kid."

"Glad you feel that way, I'll see soon OK?"

"Sounds great."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Just then mom came and for to wait on the balcony, and like a god himself Superman came flying down on the balcony right in front of me. He then looked at me with the same look mom did when she first saw me.

"Georgios, my son! Look at how big you've gotten, Kara has taken good care of you."

"Wow, dad I have so many questions for you and mom."

Mom was standing there listening and she then spoke up.

"Alright you two let's get into the kitchen, I'm sure Georgios would like to hear the reason why we had to give him up."

I couldn't believe,I woke up Georgios Kent-Prince the cousin of Supergirl, but now I'm Georgios Kent-Prince the son of Wonder Woman and Superman, it's neat how my life changed in a day.

**To be continued...**

**That's it for this installment, like always if you have any suggestions or would like to see something in future installments leave a review, nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am...**

**Hey Raymoney here, and now without further ado here's more of Georgios' story and now he'll find out the truth.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wonder Woman or Superman

**Chapter 3**

We were all sitting in the kitchen the three of us, the kryptonian, the demigod and the product of their union all together at a table just talking I've wanted this my whole life, mom started to talk to me.

"So, where do you want to start?"

"How about the beginning."

"Alright, well fourteen years ago I found out I was pregnant with Clark's child-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, who is Clark?"

Dad then spoke to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry my alter ego is Clark Kent and your mother goes by Diana Prince."

"Thanks."

Now my last name makes more sense, anyways mom continued with her story.

"So anyways, I when I found out I was pregnant with you so did the gods of Mount Olympus. Mount Olympus is kinda in turmoil since Zeus went M.I.A. and certain gods wanted kill you to use those powers to become one of the new rulers there."

"Really, an invulnerable kid can really help someone take on the ultimate Pantheon of gods and goddesses?"

With a smile on her face, mom explains further.

"Oh, that's right you don't know about the godlike powers you possess yet."

"Really? I have powers like a god?"

"Well, considering Zeus is my father, you do have powers beyond mortal comprehension."

Just then my mythology reading came into mind.

"Wait if Zeus is your father and my grandfather, then wouldn't his jealous wife Hera want to kill us."

"Trust me we don't have to worry about her."

Mom went back on track to what is basically my origin story.

"So when,I found out Mount Olympus wanted to take you from me, Athena and I decided to trick them by disguising a pig carcass as an infant and hand it over to them thinking it was you, after they found out that was a lie I had to let you go for your own good, your father tried to take on Mount Olympus but he got his ass handed to him by Ares. So I contacted Supergirl to raise you like a son and Athena promised to mask your presence and to be a teacher to you."

All this was almost too much to take in, but I felt a pang of relief finally learning the truth of why my parents left me. I had a couple of questions left for mom.

"Why didn't Athena want to kill me like the others?"

"She didn't want to harm a future Olympian, even if it meant she could rule the heavens."

"I have one last question, you said we don't have to worry about Hera, why is that?"

Just then, I heard the front door open to see two women enter the kitchen one had short blonde hair and was carrying a baby, the other woman had long blonde hair and dressed rather regally but she looked rather familiar.

The woman with the child asked mom about me.

"Who's, this guy?"

"Zola, this is Georgios Kent-Prince and he is my son."

I looked at the infant in her arms.

"Oh, and who's this handsome little guy?"

"This is Zeke."

Mom then spoke.

"He's your uncle."

Why is that not the weirdest thing I've heard all day?

The other woman looked at me with me with super realization after hearing mom announce who I am.

"You! I knew I'd find you!"

"Hera, don't talk to my son like that!"

I leaned in mom's direction and asked her.

"Hera! And we're not worried?!"

"Don't worry it's a long story but Hera lost her powers, so now she's no more powerful than the average mortal."

That was all the questions I had for this crazy day just them my cellphone went off again,I answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Georgios Kent-Prince?"

"Speaking."

"My name is Lois Lane and I'm calling on behalf of the Daily Planet. We read your article in your middle school paper and we would like to offer you a paid internship to our little establishment here."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"We can discuss it on Monday, you have a good weekend."

"You too, miss Lane."

I hung up the phone.

My father then chimed in.

"Lane? Lois Lane called you?"

"Yeah, she called me a offering me a paid internship at the Daily Planet, she wants to see me on Monday."

"Wow, my boy following in his old mans footsteps, isn't that great Diana?"

"It is Clark, but wouldn't he need us to live with him?"

Dad answered.

"Since the cats out the bag, maybe he could live with us now."

Mom asked me.

"How does that Georgios?"

I answered back.

"That sounds good but I still have one thing to take care of."

Both asked.

"What's that?"

"That bony walking callus Doomsday is still on Themyscira,I have to stop him."

Dad stopped me.

"Son take it from me, if you take on Doomsday you will die."

"That's why I'm here."

The three of us turned around to see Athena in her glory.

Mom then spoke up.

"Athena, you can help my son?"

"Indeed, I can Diana I have some armor for young Georgios that'll do just the trick."

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

Ah, here I was in Athena's armory getting fitted for a battle, causing Athena to reminisce about helping other Greek heroes.

"Reminds me of the time I helped your uncle Perseus on his quest."

"How many Greek heroes am I related to?"

"A lot, Zeus gets around."

"Tell me about it those books you showed me made that clear."

"Hold on a second."

She brings up a breast plate with the same S shield symbol as my pendant and on dad's and Kara's uniform.

"Here, a gift from Hephaestus."

"Thank you, Athena."

After getting fitted for the ready of the armor you know shield, sword and helmet I was ready to go.

"Let's do this."

I went down back to the island ready to take on Doomsday for round 2, and it didn't take too long for that behemoth to come running at me but before he he could strike me he was blasted by heat vision from above, I look up to see my cousin.

"Hey Kara, you come to help me?"

"This is more like payback for him destroying my house."

"Well, glad to see you again."

Kara and I fought side by side against Doomsday, he tried to hit me again but I blocked it with the shield finding his weakness those bony protrusions.

"Oh really ugly, does it hurt your bones when I do that?"

I started to hit him constantly with my shield not needing the sword, just matching brute force with brute force against this monster.

I kept hitting away on Doomsday he got back but the armor I was wearing worked like a wonder, it should due to the fact a goddess gave me these. I was able to finally knock the behemoth out cold after an hour of what can only be described as amateur kryptonian boxing, only now the question remains what the hell do I do with the body, I looked at Kara.

"Hey Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can this abomination fly?"

"Not to my knowledge, jumping is his thing."

"Good."

I pick up the out cold Doomsday.

"I'll be right back."

With that I started flying higher, higher than I ever flew before in my whole life taking Doomsday off my planet. In space I found the perfect wormhole with ugly's name on and with one mighty heave I throw him through the wormhole.

"And stay off my planet!"

Before I made it back to earth, I took a moment to look at the beauty of the infinite cosmos, this is what my parents protect this is what I'll protect.

As I made it back down to earth I see my mother standing with Kara, she looks at me with a smile.

"Good job, son."

And then hands me something.

"Here's a costume, for when you face those other villains."

It was a blue tank top with my families Shield, and a pair of black jeans granted no cape but I didn't need one.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime kiddo, now let's get to our hotel in Metropolis."

"You mean I get to live with you guys?"

"No use in living in secrecy if you know, and if anyone tries to come after you be they mortal or god we can take them, you, me, Clark and Kara."

"Alright, let's go."

Wow, Monday kinda snuck up on me it's already time for my Daily Planet interview. I walk down to the hotel lobby in a collared shirt and a pair of slacks, I see my parents waiting there not as Superman and Wonder Woman but as Clark and Diana.

"OK, how do I look, would you guys hire me?"

And like a parent mom was critiquing my appearance.

"You look good but there's a couple things I'd add."

"What's that?"

She then pulls out a pair of glasses out of her pocket and messes up my hair a little.

"There, now you look perfect let's go knock 'em dead."

"Sure thing, mom."

Wow I can't believe it, I meet my parents and now I get to work where my dad did,I love weekends.

**End of chapter 4**

**Interlude**

Ares: "How did Diana's child fare?"

Strife: "He defeated the beast."

Ares: "Perfect, all according to plan. If we can get him to fight hard enough, we can get him to activate his dormant powers."

Strife: "Do you really need him to finish your plans?"

Ares: "Yes! Once his powers are activated I can kill him and rule Olympus! Where is he now?"

Strife: "Metropolis."

Ares: "Good, keep track of him."

**To be continued...**

**Yes! Hat trick three updates, as always if anyone had any suggestions let me know I'm all ears, and heads up to my loyal readers I've found three unfinished fanfiction stories while cleaning junk files from my tablet that I'm working on finishing so keep your eyes peeled. Nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am...**

**Hey it's Raymoney back with another addition of Georgios' life as the son of superheroes.**

**Chapter 5**

We waited in the reception area of the Daily Planet for a good ten minutes until the receptionist called my name.

"Georgios Kent-Prince."

"Yes."

"Miss Lane will see you now."

"OK."

My dad placed one hand on my shoulder.

"Go get 'em tiger."

"Sure thing, dad."

I entered the room, what caught my eye were the various editorial awards this woman had received and framed articles she had on her wall kind of neat that most of her articles were about Superman, it was almost like I was born for this job.

Miss Lane walks to me and extended her hand to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Georgios."

"You too, Miss Lane."

We both sat at her desk.

"Now, there's no need to be nervous by common belief you already have the job, this interview is more like a background check and kind of like a get to you session, so why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, my parents traveled around to dangerous places a lot so I was raised in Metropolis my whole life with my cousin in an apartment complex, I started writing articles for my elementary school newspaper as a hobby which over time progressed to my articles in my middle school newspaper."

"And you're on your way to entering high school is that correct?"

"Yeah, just a couple weeks of the eighth grade left."

"And do you wish to continue on your journey into journalism, while attending high school?"

"Yeah, I want to follow in my father's footsteps."

"Oh, you want to be the next Clark Kent?"

"How did you know he was my-"

"Come on young Georgios, I'm a journalist it's my job to know what I need to. Besides you resemble him a lot."

Twenty minutes later we were finished, Miss Lane extended her hand to me again.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet, we'll call you next week."

"Thank you, Miss Lane!"

"Oh, you can call me Lois."

Before I left Lois stopped me one last time.

"One last thing, give Clark my regards.'

"Will do, thanks again."

"No problem."

As I walked out, into the reception area both my parents were looking at me anxiously waiting to hear the news, mom then spoke.

"Well?"

"I got the job!"

Both mom and dad were excited to hear the news, dad then spoke.

"Well, I think a celebration is in order, let's go out to eat this evening."

"That works for me, what about you Georgios?"

"I like the the sound of that."

Dad then told us his suggestion for tonight. "

"Perfect,I know a great Italian restaurant around here."

Mom then spoke.

"Then it's a plan! Now Georgios your father and I have to do a couple of things for the Justice League before tonight, will you be OK by yourself for a few hours?"

"Well, Doomsday isn't gonna bother me anytime soon, so yeah I'll be fine."

Mom then inquired.

"That reminds me, what did you do to Doomsday while you were in space?"

"I chucked him, into a wormhole."

That caused dad to chuckle a little.

Back at the hotel room, things were pretty dull, i was just watching ESPN and preparing my clothes for later tonight, and then I noticed my former roommate Kara came flying by, she looked a little flustered.

"Hey, Kara."

"Hey Georgios, can I come in?"

"Sure thing is everything OK?"

"Ugh,I can't find an apartment for the life of me!"

"You'll find a place,I mean how did you find our old apartment?"

"I found that place two months before you were born, and my old place wasn't turned into a pancake by some ancient kryptonian villain."

"I know that shouldn't sound surprising, but it does."

"Well, I hope you have good news for your cousin Kara."

"Well I do have something."

"Come on, spit it out."

"You remember that article I wrote for my middle school paper?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet has read it and she had given me a job there."

"Oh wow, what did she hire you for?"

"Well right now I'm a paid intern."

"Nice! And this is Lois Lane right?"

"Does she know about you being Kal-El's kid?"

"Yeah, she knows who my father is."

"Well, congratulations you've earned it!"

"Thanks, we're actually going out to dinner to celebrate, you flew in on me getting my clothes ready for tonight."

"That's great, hey where are your parents?"

"They are at the Justice League base, that's in space right?"

"Yep, you didn't see it up there when you sent Doomsday into that wormhole?"

"No, I wasn't looking for it I was looking for some place to hurl his ugly ass so he didn't bother us anymore."

"Oh well that was nice. I also forgot to mention, you know Lois Lane knows of your parents secret."

"You mean she knows that they're Wonder Woman and Superman?"

"Exactly! So I guess she knows you're their spawn."

"She did tell me to send dad her regards."

After looking at the clock Kara, decided to leave the hotel.

"Well, I gotta go, it was nice talking to you Georgios."

"You too, and Kara don't worry about the house hunt, you're the one who taught me that if a door if slammed shut them we have to force a window open."

"Did I really sound that corny, when you were younger?"

I nodded my head and said.

"Yeah you did, oh and I would to patrol with you sometime, you've hogged the adventure for fourteen years it's now my turn."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Georgios, see you around."

"See ya."

And in a huff, she flew out ready to continue her day.

Later that evening we were at the restaurant looking over our menus our waitress gave us.

I was a little curious about my parents lifestyle as superheros.

"So do you guys eat like this a lot?"

Mom answered my question.

"Well occasionally, when we're out of our respective homes, you know all of the world needs superheros, not just Metropolis."

After the waitress came back and took our orders, we were still talking, trying to catch up on the lost fourteen years when suddenly a man caught sight of the three of us, wait a minute that's billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne of Wayne industries, I've read about him before, he's listed as one of top ten fortune 500 CEO's at least that's how I remember it, the interesting thing was he started coming towards us I then asked my parents.

"Hey do you guys know Bruce Wayne?"

Dad answered.

"In a way yes, why?"

"Because he's coming over here."

He then started talking to mom and dad.

"Clark, Diana how were things at the tower?"

Dad answered.

"Things went well, no problems."

Mom then spoke up.

"Bruce, I'd like to meet our, Georgios."

Mr. Wayne then extended his hand to me.

"Please to meet you I'm-"

"Bruce Wayne, I've read about you before."

"Well yes,I am known as Bruce Wayne but I am known as someone else and since you know who your parents are you should know someone else's identity."

"Who is that Mr. Wayne?"

"Well I'm Batman."

"Really, you?"

"Yeah, and I would like to welcome you to the Justice League."

"Uh, thank you Mr. Wayne."

Dad then turned his head around.

"Hey Bruce, is that your swimsuit model?"

"Oh right, don't want to keep her waiting."

As he left I couldn't help but think, while my mother got back my attention.

"Something on your mind, honey?"

"It's kinda hard to believe, Bruce Wayne is Batman, he's so sociable while Batman is dark and brooding."

Dad them spoke up

"Secret identities are a thing of wonders, Georgios, you'll find that out when you start fighting crime."

I guess that was his way of saying he wants me to be like him not that I mind, I think it would be nice to be like the one and only superman. Just then the waitress came out with our orders.

"Alright, I've got the Fettuccini Alfredo for the woman, the lasagna for the gentleman and the chicken parmesan for the boy, is that correct?"

We all confirmed our orders to her.

"Perfect! If you need anything else let me know."

**End of chapter 5**

**Chapter 6**

Well, here I am on a new day, fighting some cheetah lady alongside my mother, and here's the thing every since I started being Superlad (Superboy was taken, don't hate the name) the villains all have one favorite target on my person: my neck. No matter how useless it is due to my strength but there is something about my that make these baddies want to unsuccessfully choke the living daylights out of me.

"Um, mom do you want to tie this cat lady up now?"

And on cue that lovely golden rope was wrung around this woman.

"Hey thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just confused, why do they always want to choke me? I mean I've got other things."

"No idea but, you have to admit it's funny that they think you're so vulnerable they can take you down with their bare hands."

"Well you do have a point,I mean I'm fighting crime with Superman's logo on my chest, you would think they would take a hint."

"Well, let's get back, that apartment isn't going to get those boxes into itself."

My curiosity got the better off me.

"Hey, by the way what was that woman's name."

"Cheetah."

"Yeah of course it was, villains really suck at making up names for themselves."

It's been a month since the Doomsday incident and since I discovered my parents identities, we've moved into an apartment close to the Daily Planet for my work, Kara even found a place in Metropolis which is good she's better happy than when she's moody and depressed. My job at the Daily Planet is going great, I'm learning so much from Lois Lane and I'm even on my way to having my first article published, I mean it's not a front page story but hey it's in the paper, life was pretty for me.

Unfortunately one villain would expose my weaknesses to me, it was a quiet Saturday when suddenly Kara came swooping by.

"Georgios I need your help."

"What do you need Kara?"

"Lex Luthor is coming after the Justice League, we need to stop him!"

"Alright!"

I changed into my Superlad clothes and followed her to the Luthor corporation where we were ambushed by a bunch of robots, we took care of them easily but we were surprised by a fluorescent green light, it was weird I suddenly felt weakened, and so did Kara.

"Kara, is this?"

"Kryptonite, yes."

I started to lose consciousness but before I did I sent out a distress call to my father for help and like that I blacked out.

**To be continued...**

**Well that's it for this installment, like always faithful readers if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears, nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am...**

**What is up faithful readers? Raymoney back with another chronicle in the the life of Georgios Kent-Prince, so without further ado let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Superman or Wonder Woman**

**Interlude**

Ares: "Strife, my patience is growing thin!"

Strife: "Patience Ares, I'm sure I could... Persuade Georgios to join our cause."

Strife then pulls out what looks like a chunk of black rock.

Ares: "What the hell is that?"

Strife: "this is our ace in the hole, black kryptonite."

Ares: "And how will this help us?"

Strife: "In a regular Kryptonian this can cause them to spilt into two beings, a good one and a bad one. Now imagine what it can do to a halfling like Georgios."

Ares: "We can trick him into joining us!"

Strife: "Exactly, and then we can use his powers to become rulers in mount Olympus."

Ares: "Perfect!"

**Chapter 7**

I awoke to find myself shackled on a table in some sort of mad scientist type lab and I saw Kara laying next to me.

"Psst Kara, wake up."

She wouldn't budge from what I could sense she was weakened from the kryptonite, but for some reason I felt fine, it felt almost like I was napping and woke up from said nap. As I laid there thinking of my next move, I heard some distracting noises then a blonde woman in what looked like her own homemade Wonder Woman uniform came busting through the steel doors.

She then looked at me.

"You must be Diana's child."

"Uh yeah, my name is Georgios Kent-Prince, and if I'm not being rude may ask, who are you?"

"Oh don't worry about it, my name is Cassie Sandsmark, would you like my help?"

"Actually I think I've got this."

I used my strength that returned to break me restraints.

"OK, I think I'm good, but Kara is still weakened, can you break her out?"

"Alright."

She broke Kara out of her restraints and Kara still couldn't get up.

I then tried to wake her up.

"Hey, Kara wake up, we need to get out of here."

"Georgios is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, what wrong with you?"

"I-it's the kryptonite, it's weakened me."

Wondergirl then asked.

"Can you walk?"

Kara tried walking but feel down almost right away.

"No I can't."

I then put her arm around my shoulder and started to carry her.

"Well here let's get out of here Kara."

I then asked Wondergirl.

"Hey, how'd you fund us anyway?"

"Oh, Batman left a microchip on your person and it went off when you and Supergirl were in danger."

I was bugged? Huh, well no time to worry about it now.

As Wondergirl, Kara and I made it out, something caught my eye, it was what looked like experimentation with what looked like rocks only they gave off the same glow as before, wait a minute this was kryptonite, Lex Luthor is making kryptonite but the question was why is he making his own?

I didn't have time to think about it, I had to get Kara out of here, I used my miniature digital camera and started taking pictures so I can examine them later.

Just as we were leaving we were stopped by security drones.

"Halt! Present identification!"

"Oh, sorry I left my ID in my other pants, but here's a handprint."

I was able to punch a hole through the drone and get us through the building, and then the rest of the security system was after us.

"Oh, Zeus help us."

"You sure you can do this Georgios?"

"No, but that hasn't stopped me before."

Wondergirl and I were able to fend off the drones and other automated weapons, which was astonishing considering I needed one arm to support Kara.

"Kara? Kara?"

Oh Zeus, she's unconscious again, that was some powerful kryptonite.

Wondergirl asked me.

"Can you take it from here?"

"Yeah, I think if I take Supergirl to my house we can take care of her."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will."

I started to fly with Kara in tow back to my apartment balcony, I entered inside to be greeted by my mom.

"Hey Georgios, what happened to Kara?"

"We were on a mission and we got hit with kryptonite."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I think Kara is having issues."

"Well, here give her to me, I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, I should get back to work."

"Alright sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too."

I flew back to the Daily Planet and changed back into my work clothes and ran out before anyone was the wiser.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was-"

A coworker then interrupted me.

"Oh, you don't need to explain yourself, miss Lane let us know, how was it."

"I'm sorry?"

Another coworker spoke.

"Your doctors appointment, miss Lane said you had one today how was it?"

I knew my boss lied to everyone keeping my identity secret, I then looked at my watch and noticed I was gone for three hours.

"Oh right, everything's good, they just wanted to give me a few tests and make sure everything is alright."

"Well, that's good to hear."

I then entered miss Lane's office.

"Hey boss, I'm sorry about being so late, you see Supergirl and I-"

"Don't worry about it Georgios, I understand you're a superhero like your father and your mother and sometimes superheros have some snags in their jobs as long as you work hard here and do your job right you'll always have a job here."

"Well, still I should at least stay a little late to make up for the three hours."

"Well, the latest I can have you stay is until I go home, no later than that."

"That should work, thank you."

I spent the rest of my time typing on my computer, working on my article and I transferred the photos I took earlier to a flash drive so I can examine them at home on my laptop, my concentration was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

It was miss Lane.

"Hey Georgie boy, it's time to pack it up and call it a night."

"Sure thing."

I placed the flash drive in my pocket and left with her

As we exited the building, she took out the remote to her car door.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Actually, I think I'll walk."

"Alright you have a good night."

"You too, miss Lane."

I started walking back to the apartment it was getting a little colder so I brought one of my hoodies with me and then a street vendor handing out hot beverages noticed me.

"You there sir."

"Me?"

"Yes you, is something on your mind?"

"I don't want to trouble you got sir."

"Oh come on, it's no trouble at all son."

"Well a family member of mine is having issues."

"What's the problem?"

"It seems like everything is going wrong with her life, she lost her apartment, she can't find a new one, she got... Sick and I carried her to my complex, I don't know I just wish I could help her I mean she raised me like a son."

"Sounds to me like your trying you are helping her, and I think she will get past this funk eventually with your help."

"Alright."

"He then handed me a hot drink."

"Here's some hot chocolate."

"Uh, thanks"

I handed him a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change as a tip."

"Thank you, by the way my name is Drew what's yours?"

"It's Georgios, Georgios Kent-Prince."

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too."

I then made it back home to my house and saw my mom and dad.

"Hey guys."

They both greeted me.

"Hello."

"How's Kara?"

Mom then spoke.

"Physically she's fine, but mentally I think she's reached her breaking point."

"Well, maybe I should talk to her."

"That could work."

I opened the door to see Kara crumpled over the side of the bed, she was just depressed.

"Hey Kara?"

"Please go away."

"Is everything OK?"

"I was weak,I don't deserve to be a hero."

"Hey don't worry about it, we entered a madman's hideout and he used a cheap move, from what I heard from the stories of mom and dad it happens."

She still didn't say anything.

"You know if it wasn't for you,I don't think I'd be a hero."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean the stories of my parents were nice to hear when I was younger but, just seeing you exhausted in your red and blue suit, laying on your bed, it gave me a goal, to help you fight crime. Don't worry this will pass,I know it will."

She smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"You can stay here during the night of you want."

"OK, cousin."

I then took my laptop into the kitchen and examined the pictures that I took today at the labs. It unknowingly took me all night to examine the pictures causing me to gal asleep, I was then jolted awake by my mother in her Wonder Woman get up.

"Sweetheart, you've been at that computer all night."

"I have? What time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning."

"Oh, dang!"

"Come on, let's go patrolling as mother and son."

"Alright, I could use a break anyways."

**To be continued...**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, I want to apologize for the long wait time loyal readers, school has been keeping me busy lately but I do promise that the next one won't take too long.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
